Not The Same Kind of Love Story
by charliesangels333
Summary: After spending a summer in Bermuda, a lot has changed between Troy and Gabriella. But they aren't the only ones. New sparks arise between Sharpay and Troy, and Ryan and Gabriella. Will senior year change East High forever? On hold. Under complete.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: We do not own hsm. But we wish we owned Zac Efron. But that's a story for another time...

Not Another Kind of Love Story

Troy was anxiously waiting for the first day of senior year. This was going to be the first day of his future. He was also excited to see Gaby again. After the country club, she went away to Bermuda for the rest of the summer. He put out his best reed and white shirt and jeans, Gaby's favorite. Tomorrow is going to be just as good as the day he first met Gaby.

"I am so corny," he thought to himself. Just then a knock came at his bedroom door. Troy's dad entered in his usual formal work clothes. An aura of excitement filled the room and Mr. Bolton glowed with the knowledge that a new year had begun.

"Let's hear that wildcat spirit!" he called out as he walked into the room.

"Are you ready for this year Troy? Senior year is a big time in a guy's life."

"Yea Dad. I'm ready. Sharpay actually helped me out with the scholarship last year. I'm planning on kicking back and hanging out with Gabriella. This is probably gonna be our last year together. She's going to end up going to some Ivy League college on an academic scholarship. You know that."

"Yea. She's a good girl, Troy. I'm really going to miss her when you two leave. Maybe even more than I'll miss you," he joked.

The next morning, Troy woke up bright and early, and drove his truck to Gaby's house to pick her up. As soon as she came out the door, Troy's heart skipped a beat. She looked stunning in her blue and purple sweater dress. But when she came into the car, she had a bracelet on he had never noticed. He brushed it off, thinking it was nothing.

"Hey baby!" Gaby said, and kissed him.

"Hey sweetie! Ready to go?"

"Yea! I can't wait!"

He grabbed her hand, kissed it, and they were off.

As they walked in the familiar front halls, Troy reached down to grab her soft, small hand. But just as the tips of their fingers touched, she started running toward her best friend Taylor. Troy brushed that off too as new year excitement. It didn't matter to him because he was sure he loved her and that she loved him back. He hoped...

He watched her squealing about Bermuda to Taylor when he was tackled from behind.

"Hey there Wildcat captain slash super-golfer slash super-singer dude. Where have you been all summer?" said Chad, Troy's all-time best friend.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Maybe at a dramatized country club working with my best friend uhh, what's his name? Chad something..."

"Alright, alright, well I better go say hello to Taylor. Not that I haven't seen her everyday for the past year or so." he sighed. "She's great though. Anyway...have you seen Zeke?"

"Probably slaving after Sharpay with some sort of super-fudge-triple-decker-something-or-other cake!" Troy laughed. "Well, we better go pull our girls apart. It looks like they're going to strangle each other."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You should have read the first one but. . . I don't own HSM but if someone else does, I envy you!!!!

Chapter 2

After Gaby greeted Taylor, she went to her things. As soon as she opened the door, she saw the picture of her and Troy from Junior Prom. She suddenly slipped into a daydream, where Troy was her night in shining armor. He was the most innocent, loving, sweet, charming Troy she always knew . . .

She was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt. Troy didn't know what happened in Bermuda with the "un-mentionable," and he would hopefully never find out. She shook from the nightmare and went to class.

All of a sudden the crowd of people drifting along the hallways parted as Sharpay Evans strutted to her locker which was next to Gaby's. (A/N: In case you forgot Sharpay's locker is the pink one . . .with the gold star on it.) "Hey Gaby!!!" She squealed. "OMG!!! How was Bermuda! I wish I could have gone with you but Troy was trying to teach me how to be nicer and not as antisocial to people who aren't Ryan! I even worked at a soup kitchen!"

"Good," mumbled Gaby. Troy was going to be crushed! No worse, betrayed then crushed! And then totally and completely heartbroken. He didn't deserve that. "Bermuda was lonely. I missed everyone."

"Cool! Also, in case Troy didn't tell you, we are organizing the Pep Rally this year. We want to turn it into a fund raiser to build schools in Africa!!" 'Wow Sharpay is so different, but she's not the only one I guess . . .'

She reached up to close her locker and gazed at the bracelet on her wrist. Her eyes glazed over as she thought of those last three days and nights in Bermuda.

"Ohhh cute bracelet. Did Troy buy it for you?" Sharpay asked as she noticed Gabriella staring at it.

"Uhh . . . no." Gabriella answered after some thought.

"Oh. I like it. Where'd you get it? In Bermuda?"

"Yeah," she answered, still lost in thought. That answer was at least truth enough.

Gaby strolled into drama, afraid of what was coming. She felt guilty all over again, seeing Troy laughing and smiling. He patted the seat next to him, gave his signature toothy smile, and went back to talking basketball with Chad. She sat down and shook her mind, hoping senior year would be what she always imagined. Her dream didn't involve Ms. Darbus, but there she was, as crazy as ever, announcing the drama assignment for this session.

"Students the theater holds promise, which you have been brought here to fulfill. Now open your souls to the illusion of romance which you will be presenting. However before I give out partners, I think we should explore what love truly means to you. I would like each of you to come up with a list of words you associate with love." Everyone groaned except for Sharpay, of course, and surprisingly, Troy. He just smiled. Sharpay looked at him. Gabriella could tell she was thinking about something, but then she just turned back and began writing her list.

Gaby looked at her page and realized that she couldn't write anything. She hadn't ever really been in love.

Or maybe she had, and just hadn't realized it yet. She thought she had been in love with Troy, but now she wasn't so sure. She chewed on her pencil and stared at the bracelet again.

Suddenly she felt her cell phone vibrating in her purse. Making sure Ms. Darbus wasn't looking, flipped it open and looked at the message:

_You've been tagged! Pass it b4 Darbus notices!_

_- Ryan E._

She did as it said, then texted Ryan back, saying:

_We're still playing this game? P_

They texted back and forth until Ms. Darbus turned around five minutes later. Gabriella still hadn't written anything down.

"Would anyone like to share? Yes, Mr. Bolton?"

"Oh . . . umm . . . 'I had down feeling of affection'."

Gabriella looked over at his paper. He had no such thing. All he had was her name with a heart next to it. She saw Ryan looking over his shoulder too.

After a few minutes of droning, Ms. Darbus started announcing groups for the project. "Mr. Danforth, Ms. Neilson - group one; Ms. Cox, Jason - group two; Mr. Bolton, Ms. Evans - group three, and finally, Ms. Montez and Mr. Evans - group four." Everyone felt a bit awkward, although not uncomfortable, with their groupings.

"I will give you your scene assignments tomorrow- but right now I would like you to discuss romantic scenes with your partner. You have five minutes."

Gabriella moved over towards Ryan. After a few minutes of talking about their summers after the country club, they talked about romantic scenes. She was amazed how easy it was to talk to Ryan.

"So what did you write on your list?" She asked him.

He looked at her strangely, then said, "The same thing as Troy." Then the bell rang and he ran out of class.


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: I don't own HSM!!!!

Chapter 3

As Troy walked out of class with his list, so he could throw it out, Chad snatched it away. Ms. Darbus snatched it from Chad and preceded to read it aloud right before anyone had started to leave, including Gaby, Ryan and Sharpay. "Lovely Mr. Bolton. Nice to see you have some sort of definition for romance." Troy had never turned redder in his life. He saw Gaby leave the room in an unusual rush. Troy forgot his embarrassment and chased after her.

"Hey everything okay?" Troy asked worried. He had the feeling something was; she was being more emotional lately.

"Yea Troy. Fine. G-g-great. N-n-never been b-better!" she stuttered. A huge wet tear drop rolled down golden, rosy cheek.

"Hey, how bout you and me go to a movie tonight?" he suggested, trying to get her mind off whatever was bothering her.

"That would be great, but I already have plans with Ryan to work on our Drama project. Maybe another time, k?"

"Yea . . . sure thing," Troy mumbled in shock. She gave him a quick kiss and ran off into the girl's bathroom. Troy didn't understand what was happening. It was as if he didn't know Gabriella anymore. This wasn't the Gaby he had started singing with and fell in love with. Gabriella had changed, but he couldn't figure out how. He slowly trekked to his next class, so confused and depressed that he didn't care how late he was. All Troy wanted was his girlfriend back, his Gabriella.

He decided to head down to the auditorium to practice a new song he was writing:

_You look at me_

_I look at you_

_I think of all we could do_

_If you just gave me a chance_

_I look around _

_Pretend to read the notes on the board_

_Just so I can think _

_About you_

_I don't know where _

_This roads gonna lead us_

_Are we gonna find a way_

_Or will you walk away?_

_Are we gonna be more_

_Than just kids with a dream_

'Auggg!' he could never figure out the end to that song. Gaby first inspired him but now he doesn't even know what she thinks anymore. Just then he heard the scrapping of heals across the hallway floor, that could only be one person: Sharpay. "Bop Bop Bop. Bop to the top - oh, Hi Troy! Whatcha doing here?"

"Uhhh . . . Just wasting my free period I guess. Writing a song . . ."

"Oh, can I here it?" she asked.

"Sure," and he sang. It felt good singing to her and only her. He felt that she was turning out to be one of his closet friends and he could tell her things he couldn't tell anyone else, not even Gabriella. "So what do you think?" he asked nervously.

"So far Troy, I think its beautiful. You have a talent you know" Troy looked up into her big brown eyes and he knew she really meant that. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned in to kiss her ---- '_Bring!_'. The bell awakened him from his trance.

"Well I guess I should go he whispered, his lips just inches away from hers. And then he left thoughts racing through his mind.

What was he thinking? He was going out with Gabriella, not Sharpay. Until this past summer, Sharpay had been a self-centered, stuck-up brat who tried to use him. But she had changed so much with his help. And she turned into the one he relied on when Gabriella was away. But now Gabriella was . . . different. And so was Sharpay. But Sharpay was a better different. And . . . now he was just going in circles. He didn't even notice when he walked out of the school building and automatically called Sharpay, just like he had everyday for almost a month. When he realized what he was doing, he instantly hung up and ran home to practice basketball. That night, he had strange dreams about Sharpay and Gabriella popping heart-shaped balloons on lined paper while Ryan watched.

Troy woke up the following day, feeling unusually refreshed. "Today is a new day. Everything will be the same as it was in junior year," he thought to himself. Gaby had decided to take the bus today, so he drove to her school alone. Alone, it felt like so long ago that he was without Gaby, without the newfound happiness. He drove up to East High to find Sharpay and Gabriella talking like old friends from pre-school. Troy got out of the car, more nervous than he had ever been. Even more than the winter show. He felt himself sweating, hands shaking and his mind spinning. Gaby-Sharpay-Gaby-Sharpay, he couldn't decide. Troy's heart felt like it had been torn in two for each girl. His vision started going blurry, and he couldn't tell if it was from tears or insanity. "Hey Troy. Man, are you alright?"Chad asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yea man, great." Troy could feel himself starting to wobble, losing his balance. Through his blurry eyes, he could see Gaby, Sharpay, Zeke and just about the whole student body either running towards him or staring. The last voice he heard, although he couldn't tell if it was Gabriella or Sharpay, was a loud, concerned scream.

"Troy! Troy! Trooooyyy!" Before he knew it, Troy was out cold on the pavement in front of East High.


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: Repeat after me . . . charliesangels333 does not own hsm! Now that we got that out of the way on with the story . . .

Chapter 4

As soon as Sharpay saw Troy a smile came on to her face. But it was quickly wiped off. '_He has a girlfriend!_' she thought to herself. '_I can't be with him!'_ her head screamed, but her heart said something entirely different, something she wasn't ready to face yet. Then suddenly something felt wrong: everyone had stopped talking and was staring at someone. She turned around to see Troy struggling to walk. Her heart caught in her throat as his eyes went beck into his head and he fell, limp as a rag doll.

"Troy! Troy! Trooooyyy!" she screamed as she put his head in her lap. "Someone get the nurse!!!" She stared down at Troy. He was usually so strong and confident but now he looked so vulnerable. All she wanted to do was protect him but realizing she couldn't do anything she began to cry. "Wake up! Please wake up!" she wailed.

Troy realized when he woke up that he wasn't in the front of the school anymore and a blond-haired angel glowed above him. "Am I dead? Cause you sure look like an angel," he slurred eyes still heavy with sleep.

"No silly! It's me Sharpay, you're in the nurses office, Troy," the angel giggled. Troy still looked up at her with adoration.

"You're beautiful," he mumbled dreamily. Then he did something everyone at East High will remember, he leaned up and kissed her before falling back onto his pillow and letting the darkness and Sharpay's voice surround him.

Neither of them saw Gabriella walk in, her face streaked with tears. But once Sharpay put Troy's head back on the pillow, she turned around to see Gabriella with a hurt and puzzled expression on her face, followed closely by Ryan, who put a comforting hand on the shoulder.

"Gaby, it's not what it looks like . . . I didn't mean to . . . he was delirious! . . . and -"

"I thought you changed, Sharpay. But you're still just as much of a stuck up jerk as you always were!" Gabriella shouted back.

Sharpay lost her temper. She had worked so hard to change, and a comment like that stung more than when Troy said he didn't want her a few months ago.

"He kissed me Gabriella! And you shouldn't be talking! Look at that bracelet! That looks like a gift from someone special. Face it! You're not good enough for Troy. You met someone in Bermuda or something! Tell me who gave it to you!"

Gabriella instantly reached for her bracelet before turning and dashing out, tears once again streaming down her face. Ryan turned strangely red, then dashed out into the hallway after her.

Ryan ran up the hallway until he caught up with Gabriella. He cradled her in his arms, and wiped a stray tear off her baby soft face. "Hey don't worry about Sharpay said. It was awkward for everyone; and remember, Troy probably know what he was doing. He passed out, and that can really mess up a guy."

"Yea, but Troy probably had every right to kiss her. After what happened with us and Bermuda and the bracelet, ughhh!" At that moment, Ryan leaned in towards Gaby, feeling her soft, warm lips against his. As they separated, Ryan saw Gabriella smile an enormous, toothy grin. What Ryan didn't realize was that Chad was across the hall, running towards the nurses office and had witnessed the entire event. It killed Chad to do it, but when Troy was feeling better, he would have to send his world crashing down into a million pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Zac Efron. Just not the movie!

Chapter 5

Troy looked around. He was still in the Nurse's Office. Sharpay was sleeping in the chair next to him. "Troy?" Came a voice from the door. "Are you okay, man?" Troy turned around to see Chad leaning up against the door frame.

"I've been better," he laughed. Sharpay stirred next to him but did not wake up.

"Good." Troy looked bad. Chad just couldn't upset him like that.

"Something wrong?" questioned Troy, suddenly getting worried.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you later," laughed Chad. With that he left.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Sharpay stirred in her sleep. A terrible dream played like a movie in her head. _She looked around but there was no one else around her, as she lay on a bed. Sharpay attempted to stand but found that she was strapped to the bed. Suddenly she heard a voice echoing around the room. Gabriella danced into the room in the costume she wore for Twinkle Town, singing her part of Breaking Free. Sharpay tried to call out to her but sound escaped her lips. She tried to scream and began to trash around trying to break free. But then she felt a hand slid into hers and another touched her shoulder. Then a familiar voice echoed through the room. "My Beautiful Angel . . ." he said as he untied her. Once he had her on her feet, Troy bent down and kissed her._

_Crying erupted from a part of the room. Sharpay broke off the kiss and turned around to see Gaby, angrily screaming at her. "I thought you changed Sharpay! You're still nothing but an Ice Queen!" More cries erupted as the faces of her classmates materialized around her. They screamed and cried hurtful words but just as Sharpay went to run out of the room, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her gently towards them. Troy stared down at her and said, "My beautiful angel, We're all in this together." She smiled. _She was now awake.

She wanted so badly just to jump into him and have him hold her. She knew just how much he had changed her at that moment. The entire year last year, she would have grabbed any opportunity to take Troy. Now, she held back, knowing how much it would hurt Gabriella.

Troy seemed to see the hesitation in her face, because instead of kissing her again, he took her hand, looked into her eyes, and said, "Thank you, for being there when I needed you most."

Troy thought about how many times Sharpay had helped him over the summer, how much she had changed, and how long she must have been waiting there for him. And Gabriella was no where on sight. He knew who to choose now, even if it wasn't who everyone else thought.

He started to lean in to kiss her, but the opening of the door stopped him. He looked up to see Gabriella and Ryan walking in together. As in together. Holding hands.

When Gabriella saw Troy looking at her hand, she quickly untangled it from Ryan's and ran over to Troy. Shooting a cold glance at Sharpay, Gabriella threw her arms around Troy in a friendly, but not romantic, hug. She then pulled back saying, "I'm sorry for not staying. I was too upset." Troy felt a sudden rush of sympathy toward Gabriella when he saw that both girls faces were streaked with tears.

"Yeah, well I think I need to get back to sleep. See you later. My head hurts. Yeah."

Gabriella just nodded, and then left with Ryan. Sharpay took his hand again, and Troy leaned in to kiss her again. This time, she didn't stop him. She melted into his arms and let him hold her.

Troy called Gabriella and they walked around the high school. "Hey how are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Fine." He said brushing it off quickly. They weren't here to talk about Troy's embarrassing episode that morning. "Gaby, remember when we started singing on that stage?" he, asked leading her into the auditorium.

"Yeah, that was the best thing that happened to me then." Troy lead Gabriella onto the stage. He took a deep breath, and before he could say anything, they both noticed the sheet music for 'Breaking Free' scattered on the floor. The flood of memories rushed into his mind and he knew he had to get it over with before he became "too sensitive"

"Gaby, I think we should end this. I feel like I'm holding you back. I see the way you look at Ryan. I don't want to keep you from what you want. Things change, and so do people." It came out like one big sentence, but Troy knew she understood every word.

All she had to say before she left was, "You're a really nice guy Troy." She placed the necklace he her into his palm, and walked away, shaking. Troy was a little shaken himself, but he knew it was for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We don't own hsm!!!**

Chapter 6

This was a new chapter in Troy's life and he knew exactly who he wanted to experience it with the. The blonde-haired, brown-eyed angel.

"Hey Sharpay," he called when he saw her locker door open. He leaned against the locker beside hers watching for her to take her head out of her locker.

"Hey. Listen Troy what happened today in the nurse's office can't happen again. I'm not that girl anymore." With that, she closed her locker and ran off leaving a very confused Troy standing alone in the hallway.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Troy made his way to the gym for some extra practice. He slammed the large wooden doors open and looked around the gym that had been his home away from home for the past three years.

"Why?? Why am I so confused??" he yelled across the gym.

"Hey man, something wrong," asked Chad, who was standing near the door.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just frustrated." Troy sighed. He was just so annoyed that high school was coming to an end, when he just realized how much he liked Sharpay.

"You know what? You guys go warm up. I'm going to cut practice today. There's something I have to do." Troy said, running out of the room.

Troy weaved his way throughout the city, running to Sharpay's house. He knocked on the door, and a butler answered, saying the Sharpay would be down momentarily.

He walked into the parlor and saw Ryan. And Gabriella. Ryan and Gabriella. Kissing. Ryan and Gabriella were kissing. He slowly started to back out of the room when he stepped on a creak in the floorboard.

Everyone jumped, and Ryan and Gabriella turned red. They picked up their scripts, hastily said hello, and backed out of the room.

Troy just stared. They may have been rehearsing for the project, but there was more to that kiss. They really looked like they loved each other.

**Sorry we haven't updated in a while. We've been busy with our pre-season for fall sports. But the next one will come when we get the chance. Happy reading!!!**


End file.
